pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth? Or the DARE?
It all started when... Goldfish: I don't know about you, but I sure am BORED! Agent: Yeah, join the club... Goldfish: Theres a club!? That should be fun! Agent: No it's an expression... Goldfish: Are you SURE there's no club? Agent: Yes, yes I'm sure. Goldfish:...No club? So what you're saying is, there is no club. Agent: *Blankly Stares* Goldfish: *blankly stares back* Agent: *Still blankly staring* Goldfish: *Also blankly staring* Agent: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Goldfish: I thought we were having a staring contest... (Agent facepalms) Agent: Okay, how about truth or dare then? Goldfish: Okay! Wanna call everyone over? Agent: Sure. now here's the pho- Goldfish: DECAWITCHES MONSTER HUNTERS DECAPIXIES RAYAWITCHES AND WIZARDS EVERYONE COME IN HERE!!!!!!! Agent: OWOWOWOWOW MY EAR! Everyone walks in. Number 1: WHAT? Number 6: I was right in the middle of Ratchet and Clank! It's so addictive, at one point you get to play Clank and you get these cutesey little robots and you go "ATTACK!!" and they go (Starts waving her arms in the air)"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"(stops waving her arms), and it was SO CUTE, and I was so sad when they had to go away, oh, and you get these really cool guns, there's this one where you shoot it and these little minions pop out! It's so much fun.* Number 7: Really? Remind me to play that. Number 6: Sure. Play that. Number 7: Thanks, babe. Calista: I was testing if I could blow up this place. That is why I got in here first. All:........................... Calista: What?? Oh, and can I play that game you guys where talking about? Sounds like fun. Number 6: Yeah, sure, after this. Tom: YEAH! And SOME of us are blowing up HamBats! Luca glares at Tom. Tom: Did I say hambats? I meant, uhhh, ham...cats! Yeah, real nasty hamcats...Made of real ham! Kanidio sent them to me... Kanidio: I did nothing of the sort! Agent: OKAY!!!! We have invited you all over here because we are playing a game of truth or dare. Wanna play? All: TOTALLY! Sierra: Alright, Agent, truth or dare? Agent: Ummm...DARE! Sierra: All right, I dare you to...eat this candy! Agent:...THAT'S Your dare!? Fine! *eats candy* *cough cough cough cough!* (there's a puff of smoke and Agent turns into a mouse) JoJo: Hey, cool, a rat! Number 9: You dimwit, that's a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: A mouse. Christalyn: I, for one, identify it as a mouse. Hello? HELLO? (They continue arguing) Sierra:......... oops, heh heh... um, excuse me for a minute....... KAIDA! Kaida: What?? Sierra: You said this would turn him blue! Kaida: Sorry! I'm not THAT good at potion making! It'll wear off in a minute....... I think... Sierra: I'll check........ (Sierra closes her eyes, and freezes) (6 seconds later) Sierra: Well, I saw the future and, it's gonna wear off in an hour. Agent: SQUEAK SQUEAKER! Squeaksquweaksqueak! Goldfish: MY FAULT?! Everyone stares at goldfish Goldfish: What? I speak mouse. It was that or spanish. I mean, speaking mouse is waaaay more useful than spanish. Number 9: See, I TOLD you it was a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: Then why did it speak mouse? JoJo: Mice and rats speak the same language. Everyone knows that. Number 9:........................................ Agent: squeak...SQUEAKISH! Goldfish: Whaaaaaaat? Oh umm Truth! Agent: sque aks quea kaque a ksqueaks queaksq? Goldfish: YES, yes I have! (Everyone stares...) Goldfish: What? They taste good! Don't tell me YOU'VE never eaten one! Number 1: Actually, witches don't eat. JoJo: Yeah, we don't have the inner workings, if ya know what I mean. (Everyone stares...) Christalyn: They were talking about Goldfish crackers! All: Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Amber: *sighs* Here. (Agent returns to human form) (Eight bursts in) Number 8: Did I miss something? JoJo:.........Did anyone else notice she was late to the party? Number 1: Four did. JoJo: Surprise surprise. Number 8:.......OK, why does it smell like mouse? Kaida: Ummm... potion difficulties. Meagan: Don't ask. Number 8: Ten! Why'd you trick Emylee into turning Agent into a mouse? JoJo: It wasn't me, it was her, I swear! (Points at Kaida) Number 8: But why- Number 1: She was trying to turn him blue, and it failed. Number 8: Blue? Number 1: Dare. Number 8: As in, truth or? Number 1: Yes. JoJo: Who's on first? Everyone except the DW's: What? JoJo: No, What's on second, Who's on first. Number 1: Forget Abbot and Costello, who's turn is it? JoJo: Who's on first. Amber: Truth or Dare JoJo? JoJo: Dare. Number 9: Wrong choice, Ten. JoJo: Nice try. And don't even think about turning me blue! Number 5: Actually, I think blue would look good on you. JoJo: Oh, shut up. (Emylee bursts in) Emylee: Did someone tamper with my potions? JoJo: Here we go again. Number 6: Norm. Number 1: That's getting old. Number 6: What? JoJo: Is on- Number 9: second, we know, we know. JoJo: Do you know? Number 9: I don't. JoJo: You don't what? Number 9: Know. (JoJo cracks up) Number 9: I Don't Know's still on third. JoJo: When'd he ever get off? Number 1: (Sighs) OK, Amber, what's the dare? JoJo: Wait, When's on where again? Number 9: I don't know, where's Where? JoJo: I Don't Know is on third. Number 8: (Sighs) Quit it. Amber: Where's Where? Oh, it's on Planet Kuzbain. JoJo: No, Planet Kuzbain isn't a posistion. All:.......... JoJo: In baseball? Mysti: Go on with the dare! Amber: Ok, but first, can I know what your least favorite animal is JoJo? JoJo: No. Number 9: Cats. JoJo: Shut up, Nine! Number 5: Oh, you sneak, I know what you're gonna do. JoJo: You do? Number 5: I do now, thanks to Four. Sierra: Seriously Amber? I didn't think could do that to OTHER people......... JoJo: What she gonna do? TELL ME! (Amber grins) Amber: I dare you to let me turn you into a cheetah for a full hour. JoJo: OK! Number 1: Ten! JoJo: What? I'll get to go fast again. And I get to pounce on people! Number 9: Oh, no... Number 8: Wrong dare, Amber. JoJo: Too late! A dare's a dare! Number 9: Why a cheetah anyways? I said cats. JoJo: Ah, but you didn't say what TYPE of cats. Number 9:.............................................................. Amber: I thought ALL cats........ oh well. And no pouncing! (JoJo turns into a baby cheetah, then pounces on Amber) Sierra: Aww.. how cute! (JoJo growls, then pounces on Sierra) Number 1: Yeah, don't call her cute. There's like, a law, against that somewhere. And if there isn't, then there should be. Amber: Why'd you pounce on me?? Number 9: Why's in the outfield, I think... Number 1: (Rolls eyes) You told her not to pouce, so she pounced. Number 9: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Why's somewhere in the outfield, 'cuz I Don't Give A Darn's the shortstop, and Today and Tommorow are the pitcher and catcher, though I forget which is which. Number 6: Which witch is which, witch? Number 9: You intro'd me to that dumb sketch, now tell me! Number 6: Nope. Number 9: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (JoJo pounces on her) Number 8: She says that only she's allowed to growl. (Becca runs in) Becca: Hey, what's going on in h- (JoJo pounces on Becca) Becca: Ahhh! (shoves her off, and waves her hand, creating a hole) (JoJo the cheetah falls in it) Mysti: BECCA! Becca: What?? A CHEETAH WAS ATTACKING M- Aaron: Uh, Becca? That was JoJo. Number 1: WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER OUT!!!!!!!! Number 9: (Thinks for a sec) You know, on second thought, let her be. (JoJo jumps out of the hole and pounces on Number 9, knocking her to the ground. Then, she goes after Becca, knocking her to the ground. Then, she goes to the ground, crouches, and growls, as if to say, "Who's next?". Then, for no apparent reason, she attacks Goldfish.) Number 1: That was a very bad dare. Number 9: Oh, BTW, What's on second. Amber: Really? (JoJo heads for Walter) Mysti: Hey! Would you stop JoJ- (JoJo jumps toward Walter) (Walter gasps and creates a forcefield) (JoJo bounces off the forcefield. She turns towards Walter and growls. Her eyes flash multiple colors before settling on bright red, and they focus on Walter's eyes. He trembles a little, as his forcefield fizzles out. JoJo then pounces on him, eyes locked on his the whole time.) Number 1: Wow. Number 3: Even when she's powerless, the Glare still works. Number 5: Even when she's a baby cheetah, the Glare still works. Number 6: The Glare is a thing JoJo can do; whoever she's glaring at gets so frightened their powers fizzle. Number 7: Not good. Mysti: Uh oh..... why isn't JoJo getting tired of this? Walter: quit it, quit it....... (Walter kicks at JoJo) (JoJo falls back, then pounces back at him) (Walter fades away, and is no longer visible.) Walter: You can see me anymore! (JoJo does the Glare again) (Walter is found over at the opposite side of the room) Amber: That's ENOUGH! It's been an hour. (Amber points at JoJo) (JoJo glows orange, then turns back into herself.) JoJo: Rats. I liked being a cheetah! Dawn: I don't care. Mysti: That's the short stop. JoJo: No, I Don't Give A Darn's the short stop. Dawn: What? Mysti: No, What's on second. Chrsitalyn: What is STILL on second?? Did What ever run? Goldfish: Wait- Who's on second now? Agent: Yes. What just left Goldfish: No, Who's on second? Agent: Yes. Goldfish: Oh, so the guy's name is yes? Agent: No, yes isn't even playing! Who's on second! Goldfish: What are you asking me for! Agent: I'm not! You know, this is reminding me of an animaniacs clip! Goldfish: Really? Do tell! Agent: well, slappy and skippy were- you know, i'll just show you the clip. It's called "Who's on Stage" Find it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlXjIg4fH74 Goldfish: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? The name of the band was Who! JoJo: Hey wait, I thought Who's on first? And I think Yes is the releif pitcher. Number 1: EMFG, who's turn is it? Myndy: I say it's Walter's turn. Truth or Dare? Number 1: Walter it is then. Walter: Me?? Alright....Dare. Myndy: (Digs through Emylee's bag) Alright, hold on.... Emylee: What are you looking for? Myndy: (Pulls out a red and rather foul-smelling liquid) This. Emylee: Ooh, goody. I've been saving that one for a special occasion. Myndy: Alright, Walter, I dare you to chug this. Emylee: Chug it? Ooh, this is going to be a real show. JoJo: What's it do? Myndy: We'll see. Walter: Um.. OK. (Chugs liquid) (A puff of pink smoke appears. When the smoke disintegrates, in Walter's place is a rather hot-looking female. JoJo, Myndy, and Emylee all crack up.) Myndy: You turned into a girl! Number 1: I think we'll call you.. Waltina. (All the other DW's crack up) Number 6: I'll put it into my records. JoJo: (In betweeen breaths) Hey, Em... how long does this... thing last... anyways? Emylee: About 24 hours....when sipped slowly. When chugged, who knows? The change could be permanant. Number 1: Let's wait and watch! (Brennan and Brendan float in.) Brennan: What's going on? (Looks at Walter) And who is that? Zo: Oh, no you don't! (Slaps Brennan silly) Mysti: This...... Aaron:.. is weird. ..* All DP'S fly in * 5P: * Looks at " Walter " * I'm not gonna ask I'm not gonna! 6P: So Whatcha guys doin? Emylee: Were whatching Walter! He's done a magic trick!" * giggle * 1P: Were you fooling around with potions again! Emylee: No were playing a Truth or dare game! 5P: Oh, so the dude did a dare to chug one of your potions! Emylee: Yep! 1P: Classic! Mysti: Okay while Walter is a suprising lady! Who wants to go next? 8P: ME!ME!ME!ME!ME! Mysti: Okay! Truth or dare! 8P: Truth! JoJo: Thats a bloody first! Mysti: Is it true that you wear the same socks every Thursday? JoJo: That's flippin' stupid!!! 8P: Ugh! Yes! * give a bad look at JoJo while she is not looking! ) JoJo: I SAW THAT!! 8P: * Screams * ...* JoJo and 8P do a montage of chasing that gos on for a long time! * Number 1: While they're chasing each other.... (John, Jacob, and Jingleheimer Smith all float in. J. Smith does a low whistle.) Jacob: Who in the world is that? (Points at Walter.) Emylee: (giggles) Walter. John: Um, no, last I checked Walter was a boy. Myndy: Key word: Was. Sandy: I sorta have to admit, this is pretty funny. Walter: WILL YOU QUIT LAUGHING? THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL! (Everyone laughs harder at Walters high-pitched, squeaky voice) Number 1: Alright, alright, whose turn is it? John: I'll go. What are we doing? Number 1: Truth or Dare? John: On second thought... JoJo: (Stops chasing 8P for a bit) You said you'd go, now go. (Continues to chase 8P) John: Alright.... Dare. Number 1: Alright, I dare you to.... kiss Walter. John and Walter: WHAT?!? JoJo: (Stops chasing 8P) Do it, do it.... (Continues to chant) John: No way! J. Smith: Chicken! Jacob : Santa's watching. (John grumbles to himself, then pecks Walter very quick on the cheek) JoJo: Woo-hoo! (Starts chasing 8P around again) Jacob: Alright, Jingle, truth or dare? J. Smith: THE NAME'S NOT JINGLE! Jacob: Truth or Dare? J. Smith: Um... truth. Jacob: Alright.. is it true that even though you're a Redskins fan, you still wear Steelers- J. Smith: Uh-uh, no, that is so not true! (Number 6's lie detector goes off) Number 6: Sorry. Always have to keep this thing on hand, what with JoJo and all... JoJo: Hey! (Stops chasing 8P around) (A very tired 8P plops to the ground) Number 6: Sorry, babe. Waltina: AHEM! Amber? Amber: You want me to change you back? (smiles) I'll think about it.... Mysti: Truth or dare One? Goldfish: WAIT! If jingly lied, we have to punish him heh heh heh JoJo: Yeah! J. Smith: Okay, first of all, the name ain't jingly. J Smith! And, You are NOT gonna punish me! Goldfish: What's gonna stop us? J Smith: THIS! *Crashes through window* Goldfish: Oh well, if 1 picks truth and lies, we'll punish her. John: (Watch beeps) Oops, Santa needs me. Later! (Pops out) Jacob: I'll go see whrere Jingle- J. Smith: (From afar) THE NAME AIN'T JINGLE! Jacob: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. I'll go see where Whatever-His-Name-Is jetted off to. (Goes through broken window) Number 1: Alright, as for me, I pick....truth. Goldfish: YEEES! Okay, um...I got it! In a perfect utilitarian society, where would an educational environment stand opposed to a legion of cyborgial hypothesees' obtusal acuteness? Agent: GOLDFISH! STOP MAKING UP WORDS! Waltina: Did everyone forget about me?! Goldfish: No, we just don't want you to change back! You look funny! Anyway, back on-topic- Agent: WOW! You wanting to stay ON topic! There must be a hidden camera somewhere! Goldfish: Shut the bleep up! Wait, is cussing banned on this wiki? Agent: Well, i think it should, but let's see what marcella, Raya, and Smilez have to say. Goldfish: Anyway, back on topic- (Agent is about to say something but Goldfish clamps his lips together) Goldfish: Those words weren't made up, they just don't make sense together! Well 1? Number 1: Ummm, well, between the grapes and apples! (Goldfish's jaw drops. Mumbles) nergafregginraginafragginastupiddwsallknowingidiots. Number 1: And that is why reading minds is a useful skill. (Smilez221 walks in) Smilez: (In a fake British accent) 'Ello. (In a very good Isabella impersination) What'cha doin'? JoJo: Truth or Dare. Join? Smilez: Ahm, sure. Trrrruth. Number 1: Quit rolling your "r's". Smilez: Lo siento. Number 1: And quit with the Spanish. JoJo: OK, true or false: Even though you pretend to ignore the issue now, you still secretly think that something should be done about- Number 1: Ten! Not this again! Smilez: Do I have to answer this? JoJo: Yes. Number 1: (At the same time as JoJo) No. Smilez: You know what? I quit. Someone else needs to take a turn. (Scans room) Any paticular reason why Walter is a girl? (Myndy and Emylee giggle) Becca: Yes, yes there is. Smilez: Ah, wait, never mind. (Grins) Although you do look muy caliente. (Number 3 snorts) Meagan: No hablo espanol. Mysti: ¡Usted puede sí! ¡Usted acaba de hablarlo! Calista: Esto está muy annoying-o! Dawn: 我同意. Smilez: Alright... I say it's..... Mysti! She needs to take a turn. Truth or Dare? Mysti: Um, truth. 5P: This should be quite interesting! To my calculations out of a scale 1 to 10 this should be a a funny 4! ..*Marcella walks in while hearing what 5P said* Marcella: Oh your the brains of the family! 2P: YOU LOST THE BET! Smilez: Alrighty-dokey, then, Mysti, es verdad que usted ha oído de hermana aparente de Sierra? Number 3: Ah, HTP, Sierra tiene una hermana? Smilez: Apparently so. Word on Deimos has it that Mysti discovered some chic named Kira. When questioned, Kira said something about having una hermana named Sierra. Of course, rumors are rumors, and this one's about to be either confirmed o deconfirmed. Number 6: And what exactly were you doing on Mars? Smilez: I wasn't on Mars; I was on Deimos. Buisness trip. Number 6: Ah. Smilez: Well, Mysti, cierto o falso? Mysti: Well, yes I did ask. That was about a year ago.And yes, Kira did say she had a witch sister named Sierra. But how does that prove....? Aaron: She does. All: AARON! Aaron: Ok ok, sorry! Sierra: Kira's my younger sister. Though I haven't seen her for ages and ages.......... Dawn: How long has it been? Sierra: A couple years I think. Where exactly is she now? Becca: What and where is Deimos? Waltina: It is one of the satellites of Mars, discovered in 1877. It is football-shaped and 10 miles long. And Amber....? Amber: Fine. (Waltina turns back into Walter) Smilez: Where is she? Um... the last rumors I checked were that she was chilling with the Phobians. That was a month ago. She could be anywhere in the universe by now. (A small, curly-haired witch floats into the room) Unnamed witch: Um... am I late? Smilez: ....Of course, there's always the puny chance that she's right here. Kira, meet your big sister Sierra. Kira: Huh? Oh.... I didn't know.... Smilez: Didn't know what? Kira: Um.... oh, hi Mysti. Number 1: Alright, you can quit the shy game. Kira: It's just... Number 3: We already know that you already knew that you had a sister, so you can quit the act. Kira: Oh, sorry, I was on Saturn again. Its rings are suprisingly walkable. Or should I say floatable? (Giggles) Anyways, the gases on Saturn kinda mess up your mind. I actually forgot I had a sister! JoJo: You did? Niceness! Smilez: And how are the Saturinians doing? Kira: Great. They're trying to give Saturn more moons so that they can beat Jupiter. (Laughs) Stupid folk, aren't they? Smilez: Kira's power is that she can talk with the extraterristrials that live on other planets, as well as their moons. And not just the ones in our solar system, but throughout the entire universe! Number 6: In fact, if my records serve me correct, which they often do, that's why she and Sierra were seprated as littlies. Kira wanted to explore her powers and she ended up making friends in pretty much every galaxy. Number 1: So that's why you're not Home much! Smilez: And when she's not busy explorin space, she'll pop on over to my place and keep me posted on the happenings of the universe. Number 1: And you tell her, but not us why? Kira: Because you have Six for all that stuff, right? Number 6: Gotta admit, she's right. Sierra: Kira! (sisters embrace) Sierra: Nice to see you again! Kira: You too! Sierra: I can't believe you explore the universe! Kira: Well, it can be quite enthralling. But I'm glad to be home. *Actual thing from actual video game, and yes, I agree with her! Okay add to this please! Raya! Smilez! Marcella! I want all of your characters playing! You can play too, Zacbio, if you wanna!